The Creed
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: Honor, secrets,lies,betrayal a love like no other tainted with lies. Five years have passed since the death of Natsuki's father throwing her into the world of assassins and secrets. Leaving a trail of lies and secrets known as The Creed in its wake. Can redemption lead the way or will The Creed of deadly job as an assassin get to Shizuru and Natsuki? R&R ShizNat
1. Creed of the Fallen Part 1

_**AN: well everyone I could not stay away from making this story this story is a crime type of story. I'm going to try the three chapters in one thing where I label each chapter. I have never tried anything with hit men or assassins so I am going to try it welcome to the new story called THE CREED.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime **_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_THINKING"_

"_**P.O.V of Natsuki or Shizuru I'll label it until I learn how to write the proper format for self-narrative stories."**_

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

_**Creed I Trust and Betrayal**_

* * *

_The last of the dying breed that is what they told me at least that is what__** she**__ told me. To honor the Creed is to cancel all thoughts, no life the only thing that I have is a mask. Distorted and ugly cracked and unrepairable all I have is this mask._

As the life drained from her victims eyes, she held the tip hunting knife close towards her victim's throat. The alley was dark and abandoned as drips of water from past rain could be over heard. The screams of the dead as well as those on the verge of tinkering death were blocked out by the deafening sounds of cars passing. All of the guests from the inside beyond door that rested within the alley of the club were killed. She was the mother of assassination the messenger of death. As the man struggled for air as the knife pressed closer towards his throat blood trickled down.

"H-He works under the Yakuza! They are the ones supporting his campaign, t-that's all I know!"

"Hmm…trust that you are telling the truth you are free to go now." With that, the mysterious figure plunged the metal effortlessly into her victim's throat cutting his life like a canary caught by a cat.

Taking a cigarette and lighting it, the fresh toxic waves of smoke sent its way out towards the air like signals in wake. As she could smell the scent of spring rain coming soon she hurried towards her destination.

…

"So that's what happened."

"That's complete and utter bull crap Nao…mother of assassination. I mean I don't care how much you train no one can be that good. Besides, to kill everyone in a Yakuza nightclub were everyone is loaded with guns there's no way. Besides you mean to tell me that every generation that a child is born into that family they become automatic assassins."

"Tch keep dreaming I bet your girlfriend Shizuru believes it."

"Even if Shizuru did believe it, it's not like she would care as long as it gave her a chance to drink tea."

With that, the door slid open towards the classroom. I saw her tawny hair as it flowed effortlessly towards her back. Her red eyes radiated like the hottest sun, her lips rosy pink like the roses of the Garden of Eden. She was my sun, she was everything even on the darkest day I knew there would be sun, because I Natsuki Kuga was in love with Shizuru Fujino.

"Why Natsuki are you sitting here with Yuuki-san trading stories, I made you a bento I would be ashamed if you didn't eat it."

"Well I'm out of here I'll leave you two love birds alone see ya Natsuki, Shizuru."

"Bye…"

Shortly after I could feel her light, breath full of mint hit my ear. Knowing that we shared this love I knew our love would stand the test of time. I knew that Shizuru Fujino was the one for me and I for her.

"Same time tonight zuru?"

"Ara yes but…"

"Yeah…"

"Wont your father be home?"

"Tch I doubt it, it seems like these days as well as my whole life his job doesn't include him acting like a father."

"Natsuki…"

"Look I don't want to talk about it I just want to have a nice movie with you, then on Saturday while the weather is nice we can go to the beach." Looking at me with the deepest of smiles her tawny-haired bangs that barely reached her eyelids bounced as she nodded her head. The fresh smells of spring came forth, but just as I thought spring would bring sunshine I instantly forgot about the showers that lay ahead.

"Hai…

_**Chapter II**_

_**Creed I Trust**_

_That is what I use to say back when it was always sunny and nothing seemed to matter. Now these days all I seem to get is rain. I never predicted the spring rain that seemed so cold as if it were winter. _

"As we convert this body to ashes as we lay Ishin Kuga with his beloved wife. For these two join in death to love and honor under the love of God."

All I could think of was God at that moment, as I asked him for help against the cold realities known as adulthood. As I looked around the funeral was small and none of my father's business associates came considering, that they always were at my father's parties. My heart clenched, as they couldn't even send flowers in respect. My last and only parent was gone leaving me towards myself and at the mercy of those around me.

At the end of the service I knew she would be there, I just knew it. The only one that would get me from this grief would be Shizuru and she was the only one I needed. As much as I needed her, I knew she kept her distance in respect. As the rain fell on my black umbrella, I didn't expect her to be there knowing that she hated funerals. Until this day, I did not know why she hated funerals. I just knew that she kept her distance, but I knew our hearts where closer than ever or so I thought.

…

_The harsh realities of the world is what keeps me going as well as away from the truth. After that day, I found out that my father was far more into the dark side of business then I thought. Soon after the news started to tell, the truth for what my father really was come to find out that he was murdered. It was as if no one cared to find my father's murderer. It was as if I knew what people were thinking, I know they didn't care to find a Yakuza bosses killer. I know the world thought, "Away with the scum of society he deserves no rest." Out of all of this the saddest part is I Natsuki Kuga, could say that I agreed with the outside world._

…

_**Five years later**_

"So you're not visiting?" After five years of stability, I managed to get my life in order now working as an insurance adviser. I managed to make my way towards a ramen shop in the middle of Tokyo's business district with my red-haired coworker as well. Stability is all I can afford after a taxing five years or so I thought, but tonight was different much different.

"Why should I visit?"

"I don't know maybe it will give you some sort of solace or something." Slurping my noodles served in beef broth as I finished, I looked in anger at my best friend of over three years.

"What kind of solace are you talking about Nao? I mean I had to change my name because of that man!"

Looking over people stopped to look towards our booth, with the silence becoming deafening I looked towards my friend. As I leaned in she did as well as I gave her my best ice glare that I had to offer, then I whispered in hopes that my efforts would not be in vain.

"Look I don't want to talk about this its final, besides he lied and if it weren't for the police helping the way they did I would be in a body bag if not worse. My life is ruined because of this man and because of him not being honest. So let him become worm food I don't care."

As my body came back towards my seat, the area around us seemed to go back in working order as if my outburst never happened. The look on my friends face told me that tonight's conversation of choice was shut down for an early close.

"Fine you win this time Natsuki; lets order us some drinks for tonight since its Friday and all."

A smile crept up on my face, as I knew a drink was what I really could use, and what I often rely on in times of "need."

_**Chapter III**_

_**Creed I Betrayal**_

After polishing off a whole bottle of cheap sake together with Nao and going our separate ways. My head began to fit into the hazy picture that everyone generally knows as being shit faced. With drink in hand I landed on the old sofa, I called my "thinking space." After my father's funeral, nothing was left for me. All money and property that my father had was "seized" by the government, but not before the place was ran sacked by an unknown source leaving me to be entered into the system.

After dealing with one asshole cop after another, they finally came to the conclusion I knew nothing. Shortly after I was finally able to find one nice detective, with the pair of tits to step out and help me instead of using me as a spectacle. Just within that time** she** had left as well saying that her mother called her in for an emergency. Just like that, I was dropped with the new name of Natsuki Kruger and thirty-eight dollars and sixty-seven cents in my hand.

At the thought of putting me in the system once again my father was to blame. It turns out that reality was harsher than expected. As well as I found out that, no one or no system wants to deal with a Yakuza bosses daughter. For me I found my string of luck towards the officer that gave me my new name. In those two years, I was able to finish school despite the ongoing looks from students. Shizuru Fujino never returned to school for the next two years leaving me with a string of unsolved trust issues.

Setting my hand on my forehead, I felt a headache come from the flood waves of the past giving me more than just a hangover.

Looking towards the group of assorted flowers, I grabbed the nearest bunch. Taking out a white piece of paper, I wrapped the stems at the bottom holding it together with tape. Looking at my appearance I was still in my work attire, I was dressed in a knee-length black skirt with a white blouse. With my heels at the door, I put on my blazer that I carelessly tossed at the end on the sofa. Looking in the mirror I made sure my face was clear of any signs of my past drinking. I knew I was dressed for a grave visitation even though I chose to ignore it.

After graduation, my dress style changed considerably as well as my personality. Instead of thinking carelessly, I started to think with a sense of caution that I had learned in between my last two years of high school. No longer did I dress in jeans and beat up converse or band shirts I dressed as if I were no one, but someone completely different making it all the same.

….

The walk was as if practical poetry as I walked, the moon seemed to shine even brighter as if it were taunting me. I knew with the light of the moon; there was no way that I could make an excuse for myself of not being able to find his grave in the dark.

Walking up I looked towards the first gravestone with fresh flowers that contained my mother's name. Knowing that I had the flowers delivered eased the pain of not having a mother, looking towards the second gravestone the grass had rotted dry making it a brown yet golden color. With a sigh and the courage of the alcohol in my system, I began to talk as if no one were there.

"I see there's no rest for a slime ball like you, they won't even take care of your grave," I heard myself say as I looked at his dead decaying grave. Setting the flowers on the grave, I stepped back before clicking my own teeth between the roof of my mouth.

"I just came here to get rid of these flowers I don't like ants in my house. It's not like Chie said anything to get me here it's just..."

"You could never be honest with yourself could you Natsuki?" As if on cue, I heard a chuckle that I haven't heard in five years reach my ears.

Stepping out of the shadows red irises peered into my emerald ones. There she stood bold and in her beauty with her tawny-hair tied at the nape of her neck. A smile on her face she pulled out a Ballester-Molina HAFDASA aiming it towards me. Along with the last moments of my heart beating, I heard a shot as pain came. I soon realized that beauty could be a dangerous thing.

* * *

_**AN: Ok see now isn't that a long chapter folks it's a new story and I figure let me push it to the limit.**_ _**Ballester-Molina HAFDASA is argentine copy of the successful American colt M1911. If you don't know, guns folks don't kill yourselves trying to find what they are just imagine there all the same lol.**_

_**Preview: **__"Get her off of the carpet she's bleeding all over the floor."_

_**Zero**_


	2. Creed of the Fallen Part 2

_**AN: Hey well thanks for the reviews I don't know how long this story is going to be but I know it's not going to be 50 chapters like Come Outside.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime **_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_THINKING"_

"_**P.O.V of Natsuki or Shizuru I'll label it until I learn how to write the proper format for self-narrative stories."**_

* * *

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Creed 2 Deception and Distortion**_

* * *

_Deception and distortion are the rules that I play by I know when everyone thinks of Natsuki Kuga. I know they think of me as someone that seems straight forward no strings attached. The truth is that's a shadow of what I am I only know how to deceive others into thinking I'm not hurt when I am. I can only distort the truth and turn them into lies that my heart knows to be false. Those things are the only things I can do I guess I am a daddy's girl at the core of it._

As I noticed the feeling that I wasn't dead, I fell towards the ground and covered my head with my left arm. Guns shot fired through the grave yard, as I looked towards the side to see red eyes deep within concentration as she loaded her next clip as she hid behind my mother's grave stone.

As I looked in bewilderment and anger there was initial shock, as my arm had been bleeding. Doing the smart thing, I scrambled towards my feet in a hurry with my head down low praying to God that I don't catch a stray bullet. Looking back, I could see the gunfire as the tawny-haired woman fled into the more natural part of the graveyard.

"We want the fucking The Creed Kuga!" My breath seemed out of place as it connected with the cold spring fog. Trying to still my breathing the sounds of gunshots came closer I could feel my eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the man who was shouting. As well as the reappearance of Shizuru and earlier events hoping that, this wasn't my last night on earth I swallowed hard.

"How the hell did she learn how to operate a gun like that?" I knew questioning myself would get me caught. Running towards the other gravestone I noticed that I just slipped by a man wearing a black and white suit. Peering my head over the stone to see his position my bones jumped at the cracking sound of the man's neck.

I saw tawny-hair as my emerald eyes looked to see her by the stone next to me once again. For the first time in five years have I been this close towards the smell of mint. Taking me back too high school once again as pathetic as I was I lingered in the scent momentarily.

"Listen Natsuki we only have a few seconds so I'm going to explain this fast." My daze was broken and replaced fear and curiosity to get the answers that I so desperately needed.

Watching her reload her clip, she looked calm and emotionless, as I couldn't even tell if she broke a sweat. "These men they are after something that your father stole, these men are your father's business associates. They are looking for something called The Creed, whatever you know don't give them any information concerning The Creed or it whereabouts."

"But I don't know-"

"Listen to me Natsuki I'm going to need you to escape on your own you got that?" Pulling out a knife, she threw it at the man who came rushing over at us earning the steel straight through the eyes. With a light gasp I looked in shock at the brutal display of death with the voices of four other men coming I knew time was running short.

"Look there four more men coming our way now you're going to head east with the moon on your shoulder. Then you're going to make a left and that should take you out near the next street, from then on run, and find safety."

"Ok…" I felt myself nodding my head with my answer as well as I was getting up to leave I was pulled back down.

"And Natsuki…"

"Y-Yeah…"

A pair of lips crashed with mine in a quick, but sloppy kiss her tongue licking the bottom of my lip. Breaking apart, she looked with that same smile that she had given me from earlier the kind of smile that was gracious yet sad.

"It's nice to see you again Natsuki." I was still for a moment as I looked into her eyes. For the first time in five years, Shizuru Fujino had put on a mask for me. Taking off and running I heard faint gunshots as the moon stopped to greet its ugly glow on my frame. I hoped and prayed that I would not be spotted at this point, as I was starting to hate the glowing ball.

As my heels dug into the ground I struggled up the small hill towards my destination walking out on the street I ran. Five minutes passed until a blur and then black distorted my vision. A hint of white and black told me that I was not where I should be and that I was on the wrong side I had been captured.

_**Chapter V**_

_**Creed 2 Deception **_

_For all the sins that I know of I never thought this sin would come back to haunt me. My past serves as a memory just as these gravestones of my enemies. My own heart my carries the biggest mistake that I just had carelessly stared in the face. Suddenly my past deception as well as my fears came back just as her emerald eyes came into my view._

Watching my high school sweet heart run for her life based on a secret existence that she doesn't know about can really bother someone after a while. I Shizuru Voilà am bothered very easily unloading my clip I noticed that I had six shots left. As the gunfire started to slow down, I moved from my position, knowing that a sign of stopped gunfire is always a bad thing. I stopped to look at my targets four of them guarded the outside while the other two stayed between the two men.

I knew this was a standard Yakuza set up looking at the two that stayed behind the others. I knew both were in charge as one of them answered his cell phone. Hearing myself grunt in disapproval, I could hear the others on the other end of the line. With the new information known, I knew they had Natsuki.

Sneaking on the other side, I waited for the first guard of the outer perimeter that was to the right to pass the gravestone that I hid behind. With that, I pulled him down without alerting the others, snapping his neck making his death instant and quick. With the darkness of the clouds that passed over the moon, I moved across the field with the protection of the gravestones at my usage. It wasn't long until the second guard was met with the same fate. Within my boot, I took out my favorite Bowie hunting knife. Although I find myself in the line of work where guns are more used, I always was a scout at heart for me I knew a knife could sometimes be more useful than a gun.

Looking at the dead guard's gun I noticed it was a standard Berretta m9 1990 model. Knowing that its clip capacity somewhat exceeded my own, I thought to the number of shots fired from earlier. With the memory of the number gunshots from earlier I knew that they just as me were on their last clip. The only thing that would test our chances would be skill and only skill.

Sneaking over I could hear the two men talking as well as not noticing there perimeters.

"The boss said that they got the girl and there taking her back to headquarters now."

"What do we do about the other?"

"Boss says find her and kill her, but I don't think we are going to come out of this one alive."

"Huh… why do you say that?"

With their faces shocked, they looked towards the short amount of distance to see both of their own men were gone.

"Oh shi-"

Before the second man in command could utter his last word his brains where spattered on the gravestone as well as his friends face.

Before my main target could turn around, the back of his legs gave out from under him. As my Bowie hunting knife, severed his major artery within his leg. As blood drained from his wound, I kicked his gun away from his hand.

"Where are they taking the girl?" Pushing my leg on his wound creating more blood loss the man screamed in pain. Taking my gun and aiming it at his shoulder I shot. "Tell me else I'll make it hurt more."

Kneeling down more I dug my fingers into his gunshot wound holding my hands in place as he struggled to speak.

"She's in S-Shinjuku with the Ewatobei gang they plan on g-giving her to the leader of this district his name is boss Shinji. After that your fucked and The Creed will be ours."

As the man smiled, I smiled back and joined in his humor, which confused him more taking my fingers out of his wound. I took out a cigarette and one handedly got it to light taking a drag I smiled much towards the man's displeasure.

"Your fucked bitch you and your friend, you can't save her when the boss gets her he-"

"The boss can't get Natsuki or any secrets because she doesn't know any. As for me I do have a secret," I heard myself say.

"You're lying," spat the dying man as he looked nervously.

"This district boss was dead before I came over here I thought I should pay him a visit. You Yakuza are so predictable it's sickening if only you would have a bit more caution like me."

"You're the mother of-"

With that, a bullet passed right through his skull killing him instantly. With my last drag, I flicked the cigarette outwards as I looked towards his dead body before speaking. "I'm afraid I don't go by that name anymore this is just the art of deception."

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Creed 2 Distortion**_

If all of the places I could choose to spend my Friday night I know a Yakuza hide out would be the last place. With my eyes still closed, I waited for the sound of a gun towards my head the only thing I could smell was the fresh carpet in which I was placed on.

"Get her off of the carpet she's bleeding all over the floor."

Opening my eyes I looked towards the man that called himself Gin Ewatobei, knowing his face he was always one to be seen at my father's parties. Looking with a glare at the man that I knew as well as his associates, they smiled before he spoke.

"Why so mad Natsuki aren't you happy to see a common friend?"

"I don't know does that include the gun fire or my arm getting cut from one of your men's bullets."

"I can assure you we will have that taken care of as soon as you answer some questions." Looking at the man and his cheap white suit as well as his perverted friends, I knew my skirt was not helping the situation much.

"I want to know what The Creed is."

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about this creed first fill me in on what it is." I knew I was flirting with fire ordering a Yakuza head, but if it could give me time before she came, I would take that chance. I felt myself shake my head I knew I couldn't rely on her and I did not want to if I was going to do this I knew I had to do it on my own.

"Let's just say it's a document."

"A document tch…I my father had many documents around his office. What makes you think I would look at them or if I came across this Creed?"

"True but I know that you know something my men told me who you were with at the grave site. That's right Natsuki we have been watching you this whole time waiting and buying our time. With the right connections as well as you being from under the system we managed to get a good pricing on you."

"What you gonna sell me into slavery or something?" Setting his gun on the table and walking over towards me he kneeled down, I could smell his whiskey inflated breath as I tried not to gag. "No we aren't going to sell you into slavery, but after we are finish with you you're going to wish you had been sold." Ripping my chin away from his grasp, I looked with a glare.

"I don't know anything hell I never saw my father besides if anything the government might have it. They are the ones that took everything from me after my father's death."

"Still not talking huh well I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way." With a metallic taste in my mouth, I felt a kick delivered towards my midsection. Grabbing my hair, I waited for a list of punches to come through. Towards my luck, frantic knocks came from the large wooden door saving my face.

"Come in it better be good news!" Walking in the young man no older then nineteen looked shocked as blood stained his button down.

"S-She's here." With that, the young man dropped towards the ground his head mere inches away from my face. Looking up I looked to see the one person I didn't want to see, but yet my soul begged to see her.

In a flash, she took out what looked like a military styled ALFA 44. In one quick second she eliminated those who took seats with the now standing Gin, who was looking at his own gun as if his life depended on it. With a smile on her face the same instantaneous mask that I had seen from earlier Shizuru spoke.

"Now Gin let's talk business. Where's The Creed?"

* * *

_**AN: I think that's a great place to stop I hope the dialog in this is as good as I was hoping for. I hate to have to revert to my old writing style I sort of like this one because it gives me a chance to do certain things. **_

_**To Caterina**_

_**As for the typical Anonymous reviewer named Caterina, yeah I like to change personalities but not to the same style that I see on here EVERY time, it is useless. I want to ask you a question. Do you write? If so, I would like to check out a story that you have and I would like to leave my feedback as well. However, I'm going to leave you some feedback on why Shizuru is the most twisted one and FITS this role perfectly. Also too I would appreciate it if you don't try to predict what my story is about its within bad taste and disrespectful not that you changed anything with your snarky comments. **_

_**Shizuru is the most twisted one in the Mai hime series more so than Natsuki that's why I thought that she would fit this role perfectly for this story. Shizuru is cold hearted in every nature if you have seen Mai Hime; she killed people innocent people old people even. Natsuki was about to let Mikoto drown but because she thought she had to fight, as well as Mikoto was able to fight back. While Natsuki was playing in the carnival, Shizuru was finding out where her mother's killers were at and I'm sure Shizuru wasn't going door-to-door selling cookies. Shizuru didn't repent for any of her crimes ether I didn't see her going to any gravestones and Natsuki crimes aren't even identified in the story. **_

_**Natsuki didn't kill anyone to exact any revenge; Shizuru did everything to the maximum, while Natsuki no offense bitched out and went into depression from the truth about her mother. While Shizuru was, killing people that had absolutely no hime powers Natsuki managed to get herself caught by Nao in which Shizuru came and saved her AGAIN! I'm sorry but your views even with the reference of the show just aren't valid enough to make me think Natsuki is "up to elbows in blood." Point being, you have been mixing the show and too many fan fictions together in your head. **_

_**Also, let me explain my character to you in this story Natsuki is not a nincompoop at all in this story or any of my other stories. She is a very self-determined independent woman in this story. Being blindsided by Natsuki's father's work that he had been hiding. Then thrown into a world that she had no knowledge of as well as being abandoned by her one true love I say that's harsh. As well as running from, something that she could possibly be killed for doesn't make her clueless, submissive or an idiot. Also too if you know Mai-hime original story Natsuki is more of the submissive one out of the pair. Therefore, I'm sooooooo sorry that I don't put a gun in Natsuki's hands or a motorcycle or any wolves. (Just so, you know that was sarcasm at its finest.) Come one dude I HATE how people use the same crap concerning Natsuki making her look like a bad ass, but she's really not I like my stories to have a base of realism to it, which is something that you clearly don't show in your reviews Caterina. If you have any more concerns be brave and pm them to me.**_

_**Preview: **__"Homicide and a lot of it Mid."_

_**Zero **_


	3. Mind Circus Part 1

_**AN: I have another character coming into the story let me know if it gets too confusing to know who's talking or not. I try to split the scenes into chapters so I can give everyone's P.O.V a chance to talk.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime **_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_THINKING"_

"_**P.O.V of Natsuki or Shizuru or another character I'll label it until I learn how to write the proper format for self-narrative stories."**_

* * *

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Creed 3 Swiftly and Silently**_

_When you play this role of justice, the crime is never clearly cut out. I knew that when joined the force, but still in my head, I had a reality that I wanted. I just knew that if I pushed hard enough I would find something, that was until I met her. So shocked by reality that I realized my dreams were just dreams and that my actions didn't reply swiftly enough to her realty._

With the whole section roped off, I knew there was trouble. In my line of work, a call at four in the morning to go out in the field is always trouble. Typical scene I arrive with blue and red flashing lights from cop cars, and showing my badge I step under the tape that was placed. I don't know if it was from the sleep in my eyes or what but I knew that I was looking at a graveyard site.

It was much like a traditional American gravesite, but it was a graveyard more or less. Looking up towards my partner with his long braided hair and scruffy looks it would be hard to tell him from a cop or regular peddler on the street. I knew instantly if he was here it had something to do with the underworld of Tokyo, as we know it.

I stepped on the side of him as I saw eight bodies covered in white sheets spread across the graveyard.

"So what do we got here Yamada?"

"Homicide and a lot of it Mid." With my left eye twitching at his nickname for me, I looked towards his face before continuing my conversation about the case. Walking to the first body, which was the closest I lifted the sheet to see that the man's neck was bruised and his windpipe crushed.

"I think he was the first to suffer." As I saw more damage, inflicted on the body a scene played out in my head. I knew this was part of my job as a detective and I knew I had to come up with a solution and fast.

"Midori so what do you got from this?" Looking around I noticed half of the team on the field around me. Rubbing my temples it was too late for this kind of stress, so I spoke and put out my theory.

"This is another turf issue I don't think it was a war with neighboring Yakuza but its hard to say. Has field forensics come yet?" Looking towards Yamada, he handed me the report. "Yea here's her report."

As I looked down I quickly scanned the notes that rested at the bottom making my theory come to life once again. Sighing I felt an old case from five years past start to reopen my heart once again.

"Everyone go back get these bodies in the freezer Yamada on me," I heard myself say, I started walking as if I knew the place where I was going. Not once had she taken me here when she was younger, but I know I seemed to know the way.

"You know those reports that Youko wrote they were creepy." Looking straight ahead, I was in no mood to hear about Yamada's ghost stories.

"Look Yamada I'm not in the mood to hear gh-"

"Youko said the way these men had been killed it was almost systematic. Even the men whose necks were broken, it was as if their necks snapped like twigs. Even the strangling was applied with full force, Youko said it was as if someone skilled killed these men."

"Yeah I know there was nothing sloppy about this job and I have to agree with you this wasn't some hit man military squad shit ether."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Ishin Kuga's grave."

"You don't think that this has anything to do with five years ago?"

"Yeah I think it does call it a woman's intuition."

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Creed 3 Swiftly **_

With my lungs struggling for air, I knew that my ribs had been broken. I could taste the metallic tint within my breath as I struggled to look up at the sitting Shizuru. I looked at her as she casually sat with the dead bodies that she just had killed. Looking at Gin even from my distance on the floor and him standing I could tell he was shitting bricks.

"Now where's my Creed Gin."

"Fuck you…"

"Ara you really have to work on you language skills. I know surely you weren't going to give Boss Shinji the girl without gaining personal knowledge for yourself. Why else would you take the time to talk to her this thinking of breaking your agreement with Boss Shinji?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I know everything it's my job as an assassin to know besides the organization has been watching you for a while now. We leave no stone unturned when it comes to dirt Yakuza like you."

Looking from the ground, I knew that Gin wanted to reach for his gun. Looking at the smiling eyes of Shizuru I could tell that she knew what he wanted to do. What was left in all of these questions and doubts was my position and involvement in all of this. I knew that my fate still was undetermined looking at the wall time passed greatly. The anniversary of my father's death had been over bringing with it a lifetime of mystery once again.

Looking back towards the two, I saw Shizuru's red eyes and lingering lips thinking about the kiss that we shared earlier excited the memories of our past. As well as they only made me angry that she contained the ignorance to kiss me the way she did as if nothing happened.

"I see you looking at that gun Gin I'm sure you want it. I'll tell you this since I'm a betting kind of woman I'll give you that gun. If you can kill me, naturally your free to go and if you can't well your just dead."

As I looked with my emerald's I saw, Shizuru get up from her sitting position. With the large military styled ALFA 44 hanging from its strap on her side, she picked up the gun. The large sliver piece looked like a Browning BDA something that would be in Gins taste. Taking it and tossing it towards him, he caught the gun with ease before aiming it towards the tawny-haired assassin.

"When I c-count to three we fire ok no tricky shit," shouted Gin. After that, I all I could see was Gin sweating his tears mixed with silent mutters of prayers towards god. At this point, I didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or anger.

"1…2…"

Without moments hesitation I heard the loud sounds of firing before the word three could be uttered. A weight dropped on my back making my injury towards my ribs more excruciating then before. I turned around to see a barely alive Gin on my lower back. Wiggling from under his weight, I used the wall to stand up and look at the damage. Looking Gins white suit began to darken itself with crimson as he had been fatally shot in the stomach.

Looking towards his gun, he noticed that the gun was taken apart before he even placed his hands on it. With his head slowly turning towards the side he had realized what was done. "Y-You bitch how did you?" Kicking his injured mid-section Gin yelled out in pain. "There is a pin towards that gun when you take it out the gun falls apart I just took it out when I was handing it to you. Now I'm going to ask you where The Creed is."

"All I k-know is that a guy named R-Reito Kanzaki has information of where it might b-be." Kicking him once again, I looked towards the side ignoring the violence in front of me. As she kicked more, I could hear the words come from those rosy pink lips that I use to admire so.

"Don't…lie…to…me…"

"T-That's all I know I s-swear he's in Kyoto that's all. I can tell you Boss Shinji was going to work something out with Kanzaki using the girl. W-When we the Ewatobei gang found out that we were being cut out a-after we did all of the work. We decided to try to sell her back with the information that we had gotten or in exchange make a pact with them."

Watching Shizuru light a cigarette I knew something was off as the Shizuru I knew hated the thought of smoking. Knowing from personal experience, I remembered our days in high school when I was on the roof smoking with Nao. I fondly remember the upset look on Shizuru's face and her slight soft but strong tone that disapproved of our actions. From then on, I decided not to smoke and find another addition in that case back then I knew that Shizuru Fujino would be my addiction.

"Well just so you know Boss Shinji is dead and so are you. So i guess you wont be making a pact then."

"No wait please don-"

With that, part of Gin's brains remained on the same carpet he didn't want me on. Within the second time that day without assistance from unknown source, I blacked out swiftly losing my reality.

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Creed 3 Silently**_

It was something looking at her once again it made the bullet wound in my shoulder seem less painful. It's shocking to know how Natsuki could affect me so simply even after five years, I was grateful that whatever force that was out there that she passed out. I didn't know how long I could hold my calm mask up while Natsuki's emerald looked at me so innocently. I just knew that at this moment the safest place that she could be is my home with me there.

If only she knew, what she was a part of if only she knew about me, as the bullet pushed itself out of my shoulder. The pain disappeared with the new arrival of skin it's always been like this ever since I was born. I know that she was out due to the pain, taking her back towards my place had been the easier part leaving her was the hardest part.

As I watched over her features, I noticed that Natsuki was no longer the teenage girl I once knew. She was a woman that hardened herself over time with her features now that of a woman I smiled as I brushed her bangs from her head. The only tenderness that I know was that of my time with Natsuki, but I knew that our time was a silent lie.

Looking at her phone, I saw a number with a name listed on it with its constant buzzing. I had forgotten why I brought her phone in the first place. Just as that time came, Natsuki started to stir as if my back where glued to the back end of the chair I held my breath.

"W-Where am I?" With the shades drawn I knew I didn't want the sunlight to distract her process of healing.

"You're at my place." Looking at her shocked face as she slid back to where her back was pressed against the wall. Sitting on the bed, I took her chin within my hand once again kissing her as we did within the graveyard. Soon a sting that I knew all so well was on my cheek pulling back I could feel the small tinkle of blood run down my chin. Standing up I could see Natsuki breathing heavily her inner palm red and a glare on her face.

"Why the fuck are you here out of all places now!"

With my tongue, poking into my inner cheek in at the small cut that already healed. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth with a smile on my face.

"Kannin na Natsuki I have no explanation other than what you see."

"S-So you just leave people then you come back killing them! What the hell i need to know the truth Shizuru!"

Looking at Natsuki then looking at myself for the third time I lied. I lied to myself and I lied to my heart most importantly I lied to Natsuki and she was the keeper of my heart. In that, moment I felt myself just as my targets in the past being swiftly and silently destroyed.

* * *

_**AN: I think that is a great place to end it. I should be updating later on this week but I am going through a move right now. Therefore, I'm stressed at this point with the move. So yeah thank you for all the wonderful reviews and they are supportive thank you.**_

_**To Caterina**_

_**As much I would to dabble in the complexities of Natsuki's character and Shizuru's character my point still stands. Natsuki isn't a badass I think fan fiction puts more on her character than expected. Shizuru is indeed the cold one and fits this role perfectly as well as my other views with my other stories containing Shizuru. To me fan fiction has over 1000 stories to choose from and I want to say about 75% of them contain Natsuki being the lead. As for Mai hime did watch and I knew that Reito gave Shizuru the information she needed to destroy the organization that was antagonizing Natsuki. **_

_**I have to say this Shizuru is cold hearted wither these people were evil or not they had a human life. I don't know if you remember but on Mai hime when the obsidian lord was watching on camera as Shizuru destroyed the organization that ruined Natsuki's life. (By the way at that time Natsuki was depressed in the streets.) I saw Shizuru chasing an elderly couple that I'm sure she did KILL as well they had no hime powers or gun for that matter. In addition, Mikoto was an enemy, but as they say, you do not befriend an enemy and that is exactly what Natsuki did. Also too not that it matters what you say about Shizuru being in love with Natsuki even after rejection is not a reason to degrade her from being a badass. No normal person just goes off and kills people after being rejected most people get over it. Thus, proving that Shizuru had the inner instinct to kill all along and she acted on her urges to kill making her succeed. I want to say Natsuki attempts of killing people fail and miserably at best. Once again proving how weak Natsuki is as a character and why she shouldn't be glorified as some kind of badass.**_

_**Point is no matter whose favorite is whose I love Shizuru and she is the true nature of revenge and evil.**_

_**Preview: **__"I have been doing this all my life. I have been tasked with the duty of protecting something."_

_**Zero **_


	4. Mind Circus Part 2

_**AN: Nothing for say for now folks enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime **_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_THINKING"_

"_**P.O.V of Natsuki or Shizuru or another character I'll label it until I learn how to write the proper format for self-narrative stories."**_

* * *

_**Chapter X**_

_**Creed 4 Decode and Disarm**_

Now in much fresher attire I walked down the hallway towards the lab. Knowing that my wife would be there, I knew she had answers for me as my latest discovery led me to believe the events have come to life in the last five years.

I walked up towards the door as I have done many times and knocked watching her turn in her chair she delivered me a small smile.

"Hey did you check out that sample?" Walking up I planned a small kiss on the cheek reaffirming my love for her.

"Not so good honey." Knowing that my wife was the best forensic analyst that we had running into DNA was never a problem. I knew something was wrong and Youko did not want to tell me. Knowing that there was fear she stood and rubbed her hands threw my wild red locks.

"It's alright; tell me what's going on?"

"These samples from the cigarette buds that were left as well as the finger prints you collected they had no DNA. All of the items and DNA samples from the bodies we collected were a match of what your boys took out of the field. However, the things that you collected they seemed to have no makeup of DNA even if there were traces of saliva on the cigarette bud. As well as none of the items you recovered matched the bodies DNA."

"Hmm…can you try to find a carbon dating method like last time?"

"Yes we can but it's hard do to something like that for something that has no DNA or any ties to the past. I think we are dealing with** that** assassin again the one who killed…"

"Yes that one," I heard myself say.

"Shit now the bureau is going to be all in our ass!"

"Too late they are already here Midori." Glancing from my wife's eyes, I looked to see Yamada in the doorway. With his brown hostler over his gray shirt as well as his badge around his neck, he looked just as serious as he did before.

"Shit…I got to do some damage control you will let me know about those results alright?" Looking at my wife, I knew that she knew the importance of this case, as well as what it meant to me.

"Yea if the bureau doesn't get to them first, also, did you call Natsuki to tell her what happened?"

"Yeah I have, but at the time I think she still was sleep. I'll try to get in contact with her later." As I walked out of the doorway, I saw Yamada with a stupid smile, knowing that he was barking up the wrong tree he still spoke.

"So how's Natsuki doing?"

"She's fine and for the last time she doesn't want to go on a date with you."

"Come on Midori I mean I'm a nice guy."

"Sharks are nice guys too," I heard myself say sarcastically. Walking up towards the office, I watched as men in riot gear and suits ransacked my desk as well as paper work. Walking outside Yamada followed me, as he knew what I wanted. Providing me with a cigarette I looked from outside towards my window as the jackasses that call themselves the government Bureau trashed my office.

"Damn so you think chief is going to take you off the case?"

"Yeah..." I heard myself say before I took another drag of my cigarette.

"Well if you know he's going to take you off the case then. Why aren't you raising hell like you did last time?"

"Unlike last time I learned something."

"What's that…?"

"I learned how to make copies." With that, I flicked my cigarette out towards the busy Tokyo streets before walking back inside much to Yamada's shock.

"You sneaky dog you!"

_**Chapter XI**_

_**Creed 4 Decode **_

Looking at me with a stern look, I knew Natsuki wanted answers. I knew what I should do but I was powerless against those eyes so I would tell her what I knew hiding my deepest secret from her.

"Look Natsuki I still lo-"

"Don't say those words to me Shizuru; I don't want to hear it." As the short wave of silence became like a toneless bell for me I knew I had to open my mouth and soon, but Natsuki beat me to the punch.

"How long…"

"Excuse me…"

"How long have you been doing this…thing?" I looked down hoping that Natsuki would not see my true intentions. I knew these were hard questions, which I wanted to avoid without the slightest hesitation. Still I knew was in direct range to give the woman I loved most the answers she needed.

"I have been doing this all my life. I have been tasked with the duty of protecting something."

"What is it?"

"It's The Creed this area that you are in its called the organization of The Creed. They have been around since the beginning of time our existence is devoted towards the safety and containment of the secrets that the public shouldn't know about."

"What does The Creed contain?"

"All of the world's greatest assassinations from one woman known as the mother of assassination." For the first time I saw the ridiculous look on Natsuki's face something died within me, as I knew she did not believe what I was saying.

"Sooo… you're going to tell me that your name isn't Shizuru Fujino and that you are a part of this organization of zealots that kills people for this thing called the creed." I knew Natsuki's sarcasm could only go so far without talking I looked into her eyes seriously hoping she would get the truth.

Looking at her I noticed that Natsuki smile soon faded into horror as she looked with anger. "You aren't lying…that means you…did you kill my…"

"No! I did not do that I swear to you I did not!" Watching her face calm down at my panic, I knew that she was stable how much of stable I had to find out for myself.

"I'm on the trail of the guy that might have killed your father. Right now they want you for something they might have been the ones to find something after your father died."

A part of me believed Shizuru her eyes were never the same when I looked into them. I could tell that regret filled her eyes and it ate at her every single moment. With her role undecided, I wanted to find out the mystery as well.

"All I can tell you is that I never met with this boss Shinji, but I do know that I have met him."

Looking with my eyebrows furrowed I kneeled in front of the bed before looking into Natsuki eyes hoping they would match my own.

"Natsuki what happened?"

"Shizuru remember that stupid Christmas party that I had to go to back in my second year?"

"Ara…yes…"

"Reito Kanzaki was there I remember looking at him talk to my father. Even though I couldn't hear what they were saying I knew that it was a heated argument."

"I see…so that makes all of the evidence clear on who might have murdered your father. I'm assuming that you father had The Creed and the argument was about that."

"So wait your part of an organization that catches people and kills them if they know about the creed. So how do you know that it wasn't one of your guys that killed my father?"

I knew that Natsuki had every intention to be mad at me but I knew that in my heart she believed my words. Therefore, I told her the only thing that I knew would still my heart as well.

"We never killed your father or made an attempt to because I begged the order to spare your father's life. I knew at that time I was dating you and I knew and I still know that I lov-"

"Save that last part Shizuru I don't want to hear it. Look as much as I want to help my father's dead I do not know where this creed is. I work a nice job and I made an honest living for myself."

"The sins of the father shall be paid back by the child." Looking into Natsuki's eyes, I knew she had the message of what I was saying.

"What are you saying that these people after five years are going to start hunting me?"

"Yes and the only way you can be cleared is by your capture as well as your death as well as the capture of the creed."

_**Chapter XII**_

_**Creed 4 Disarm**_

With the unbelievable reality that I was now facing, I wanted the weekend to be over. I Natsuki Kuga wanted a weekend over. If you had asked me two weeks ago about a weekend, I would have jumped the gun.

I looked up to see a blonde-haired woman slightly older than me a scowl on her face. Glaring back, I knew I have had enough of blonde-haired women and their antics for the day. Sending Shizuru out my temporary room counted as a victory to me giving me time to adjust.

"So you're the one that's staying here that idiot woman didn't mention anything about it."

"Idiot woman you mean Shizuru?"

"Tch…who else would I call an idiot? Well as far as I'm concerned you are as close to an idiot as you can get."

"You know what, screw off you don't know me," spoke Natsuki with a glare plastered on her face.

"Sorry I can't for right now I have to watch you while Shizuru visits the organization head."

Letting my head hit the pillows roughly, I put my forearm over my head before growling out in frustration.

"Ugh…I wanna go home!"

"Trust me if we weren't in this mess you would be home to your boring life trust me. No one wants you here you're a liability."

"And you're a fucking ass!"

"Well in any case eat up and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me names Haruka."

"don't worry ill hesitate trust me." looking at Haruka with a bland look I stared her down like an unwanted guess even though I knew I was the unwanted one.

…

I could feel the sting on my cheek even more as I knew that it hurt way less than the blow delivered by my Natsuki. Still with external pain, I looked to the one that every child knows of as mother. In a bowing position much like the knights when their king would reward them. I looked into my mother cold red eyes knowing that no reward would come.

"Do you realize the danger that you have brought to us! I said secrecy Shizuru and then you tell me that girl knows nothing about the creed!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Do you realize how much we could lose how much I could lose? Maybe giving you this job was a wrong choice in the first place!"

"I'm going to find it I have a lead," shouted back Shizuru. Looking at my mother's sarcastic smile before crossing her arms over her chest, I waited for the next batch of words.

"How's that you snapped the last of our leads with Shinji and Ewatobei dead I don't see how you can recover from this one. I should have put Tomoe on this case you have proven yourself to be utterly useless!"

With my first against the floor balled, I looked at the ground in anger as my mother mentioned my sister in arms.

"I'll find the creed before anyone suspects anything!"

"For your sake you better open no one suspects anything. You have one month to come with the creed and put it back in the organizations hands. If you don't have it in my hands your little friend is dead and you will be the one to kill her."

With my eyes wide, once again I knew that I had to find the Creed and fast knowing that my heart lay with the woman I knew and loved as Natsuki Kuga.

As I decoded the mysteries of my heart, I knew that I could only think of one thing that kept me going. This position hurt more than any bullet or any trace of pain that my mind has been through only the truth can decode this mystery of my heart.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry folks I had to move and so with that I had to slow down the process of my updating. Sorry ill try to update more for the time being I hoped you liked the chapter.**_

_**Preview: **__"Why does she always insist on bringing up Tomoe?" _

_**Zero **_


	5. The Deal Part 1

_**AN: Nothing for say for now folks enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime **_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_THINKING"_

"_**P.O.V of Natsuki or Shizuru or another character I'll label it until I learn how to write the proper format for self-narrative stories."**_

* * *

_**Chapter XIII**_

_**Fearless and Faithful**_

* * *

Walking into the house with files in hand, I looked behind me at the closed and locked door. After my many years in the force, I tried to remain as tight-laced as possible. Knowing that my career could be in danger I rushed over towards the window. Looking at the normal neighborhood, I looked to see that all of my neighbor's cars were there. With everything accounted for I walked upstairs towards my office.

Locking the door behind me, I knew that Youko would not be in at least for another three hours. Opening the desk, I looked towards my colt 45. As I set it out along the desk taking off my jacket, I took a swig of bandy.

I knew my nerves were off after being in the force for over five years; your nerves tend to come and go. Glancing over the work, I noticed some of the files that I encountered years back looking over what I needed I glanced towards the murder of Ishin Kuga. Looking at the pictures it seemed like nothing fazed me at that time I had believed justice was served, but now I was starting to think otherwise.

Looking at the DNA of the scene it all was trying to connect together, but then some pieces were missing all of the same.

With my head snapping up, I heard the door closing the file and putting out my cigarette. I opened my desk and slid in the file walking towards the door I could hear my wife. For me time slipped as it always had when I thought back to this case. For me knowing that time slipped so easily made me fearless within my work.

Walking downstairs I looked to see Youko setting down a bag of what I assumed to be take out.

"Well great news I'm being watched at work now," spoke Youko. Biting my lip, I knew that I Youko would be watched. There was no doubt in my mind, that the house was not is being watched too. Wondering if I should let Youko in on my own activities concerning the case, I faced a decision of telling and risking everything without her knowing or her knowing and being mad.

"Youko, honey I-I have something to tell you."

"Whatever it is can it wait till we go to bed or after I cook? It's bad enough I have the bureau up my ass too."

Looking at her in a frustrated state I was reminded why I loved her in the first place. I was reminded why I wanted to protect her shutting my mouth I helped her with dinner as she talked.

_**Chapter XIV**_

_**Fearless **_

If there is one thing to being an assassin, I know fearless fits into the category. Charm and charisma can go a long way when combined with the likes of fearlessness the results are unlimited. After putting another bullet into my victims head, that feeling came back. Walking out of the bathroom stall, I placed my browning double action with Wilson suppressor into my holster. Taking off my black gloves, I walked out of the bathroom to a slew of dead bodies.

With a Thompson within her gloved hand, Haruka walked with me not caring if we stepped on entrails or bodies. Straightening my red tie that rested on my black button up we walked out of the back entrance of the club. I thought of getting home to Natsuki. Talking to Haruka I knew that she shared the whole story if not more and me visa-versa.

"Why does she always insist on bringing up Tomoe?"

"Haruka…it's not that serious."

"Not that serious Shizuru! I mean she has the girl that you have been in love with since more or less forever on our turf." Not liking her tone or the way she was putting things I felt my vocals go deeper into the place that only I knew about.

"Watch your words Haruka."

"As if I'm here to be honest with you, what we do in the organization can end our lives in a heartbeat if not more. We aren't granted the gift that you have or talent, if we die we stay dead and no amount of fearlessness is going to solve that. As much as I hate the fact that Tomoe is being brought up in the conversation I have to agree with our leader. We are at risk with her being here."

"So…what are you saying that I should do leave her!"

"No I'm saying ether leave us or get rid of the problem and find the creed." Watching my friend turn away, I felt my own anger become fearless.

"She is the key to finding the creed," I heard myself shout. Watching her turn and rush up to me in her own anger.

"How do we know she's the key? You said it yourself she doesn't even know anything about her father. Look we are at a dead end, give it up. Shizuru are at a risk if the organization finds out she's useless and you're with her they will hunt you down and kill you and her. Don't put me in that position we have been through so much."

"Does it matter? For what I done I should die if I can die."

"Look we promised not to talk about that what done is done." Watching her walk towards the car I knew, I hoped and I wished that what was done could be done so much for fearless.

_**Chapter XV**_

_**Faithful **_

I never been one for faith I never believed that angels and demons were living somewhere in some wonderful place pulling the threads of humankind. I always thought that was bullshit after my father's death, I knew that there were no angels' only demons. Demons they betray and hurt whether they were dead or alive those demons that made you think hell only existed.

As the day rolled on, I knew I needed to gain contact with the outside world. With the yellow haired woman gone there was relief as I knew that I wouldn't hear her constant yelling. As I landed back on the bed, I heard the door open. As the door opened, I Natsuki Kuga glanced to see a face that I thought I would never see for as long as I lived.

Wanting to run up and hug the older woman I delayed my action, as her eyes looked different from seven years ago. Memorizing her lightly grey tawny-haired locks making her show her true age her hair was tightly wrapped in a bun. Her yellow and purple-collared kimono shined in the fading daylight. I Natsuki Kuga knew that she was a traditional beauty, but I also knew that with traditional came a price made in blood.

Watching her assistant pull out a chair, she sat looking intently as I stayed in bed. Wanting to get up she held a hand up before speaking.

"Don't worry about getting up Kuga-san, or would you prefer being called Kruger-san?" Gulping I knew that Shizuka Fujino knew everything.

"As you are assuming or trying to piece together I'm the head of this organization. As well as Shizuru's mother I'm sure this is coming as a shock to you, Natsuki that is why I'm talking to you before Shizuru gets back from the mission I sent her on."

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"That's a good question I'm not doing this because it's a choice I'm doing this because of duty. Now your father has something that we need back something that can put this whole thing behind you for good."

"Y-You're talking about the creed…look I don't know where it is."

"Are you sure about that? You see Ishin was a very cautious man, as well as I know there are some key locations that the government did not seize. Are you familiar with the Kento area Miss. Kuga?"

"Y-Yea my father owned a summer home out there," I heard myself supply.

"He had a storage space out there that we have just found that was listed in another name. Are you familiar with the name Saeko Korugasa?"

"Yes it was my mother's maiden name before she married my father."

"Well that storage was opened in her name over ten years ago you can see where I'm dragging at," spoke Shizuka. Deciding to test my luck to see if I would get out of this alive, I decided to play dumb.

"N-No I don't get what your dragging at." Watching her close her eyes and laugh she opened the red blazers making them look cold and heartless.

"Ok I'm going to say this I'm going to give Shizuru and you one month to find the creed else I'm going to blow your fucking heads off. I hope that's not **dragging** it for you."

Watching her get up it was as if she planned everything perfectly and on time, I heard the door open again. Just then, I saw that Shizuru walked in the door after Shizuka spoke her words of venom. With a smile on her face as if nothing happened, she hugged the stiff Shizuru before breaking apart.

"Please return Ms. Kuga to your place as well as prepare what you need, you two have a long month together."

With that, Shizuru and I watched as the woman closed the door along with her armed entourage. I watched as Shizuru walked towards the end of the bed sitting down she placed her head in her hands as if a great sorrow appeared.

* * *

_**AN: Well I like that I'm going to write the next one soon so don't worry there are more surprises and don't guess them cause they are twists you don't know about.**_

_**Preview: **__"Your mother Shizuru! Your fucking mother Shizuru how far did you take this game Shizuru just how fucking far huh?"_

_**Zero**_


	6. The Deal Part 2

_**AN: Nothing for say for now folks enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime **_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_THINKING"_

"_**P.O.V of Natsuki or Shizuru or another character I'll label it until I learn how to write the proper format for self-narrative stories."**_

* * *

_**Chapter XVI**_

_**Death and Dishonor**_

* * *

I felt like I had cheated never had I cheated on my wife before, but I might as well had put myself in that category. Looking at Youko as two guards remained posted in front of her office door I took a bite of my donut. With a new day, I thought towards last night and how I couldn't tell my wife what I needed to. With the office becoming too crowded and stuffy, I decided to go for a patrol.

Now with Yamada in the car I looked towards a familiar number in my phone. Knowing that she wouldn't pick up due to it being a Monday I knew Natsuki would most likely be a work. Sighing I looked out the window as my partner drove up a normally crime filled block.

"What are they trying to protect?"

"Yeah it kind of makes you wonder huh." I knew that Yamada knew what I was talking about I knew that I needed new evidence and new leads.

"I know that this is more than just a simple killing over money and drugs. When Ishin Kuga died his face was cut and peeled off."

"What's that got to do with anything Midori?"

"Everything, I been doing some research and I found some books about yakuza. It said that before the dishonor of beheading came into play the deepest dishonor was to have your face peeled off. With that dishonor you whole family would be hunted and suffer the same fate. Five years ago I forgot and when I looked at the pictures I suddenly remembered."

"Do you think that they are going to find Natsuki?"

"Yes and it's just a matter of time." Calling the phone, I knew that I needed to get a hold of Natsuki before things heated up. I knew I didn't want her father's dishonor to follow her, as well I knew that things weren't safe so I dialed.

_**Chapter XVII**_

_**Death**_

Looking with murderous eyes at the woman who unlocked the steel plated door I had no time to look and take in the surroundings but I quickly admired. Walking in I heard the door close and dead bolted itself automatically looking at the light brown wood floors as well as white walls nothing special passed my mind. To the left of me I saw a wide-open kitchen and to the front of me, I saw a wide glass door leading to a patio. To my right I saw an all-white couch with a large flat screen TV as well as various arts that hung on the wall. Glancing up stairs, I did not worry, as I knew that I wouldn't be here for long.

"Wow do all killers have a view as much as you," I could hear the sarcasm drip in my voice. Looking at Shizuru I watched as she sat down taking a map from her pocket she routed out a location. Smiling to myself I had no idea where I was only Blue Ocean surrounded the house no sand no land.

Smiling towards myself again, I knew the clicking of my teeth stopped Shizuru within her the middle of her actions.

"Your mother Shizuru! Your fucking mother Shizuru how far did you take this game Shizuru just how fucking far huh?"

Snapping up and with a speed that only I could image with my back pinned towards the wall with my hands over my head. I was forced to look into Shizuru's red-orbs not wanting myself to get lost I bit back my words as she looked into my eyes.

"Listen I…I love you and nothing is going to happen to you I swear."

"Fuck you Shizuru you don't love me as far as everything is concerned, your whole life was a lie. Our relationship was a lie you love me yea right, I have every mind to call the police."

"Then we will both die if you die I will happily die with you."

"It's worth it as long as I don't have to see your face and you get what's coming to you," I heard myself say. It was hard to believe the words coming out of my mouth as well as Shizuru's lips once again on my mouth. Biting her lip I watched as she pulled back before any words could be muttered in anger I heard my phone ring.

With my hands being release I watched as Shizuru went over towards the back picking up the phone and looking towards the screen.

"It looks like you may get your chance to talk to the police," said Shizuru before handing the phone my way. Snatching the phone out of her hand I answered looking over towards Shizuru I cautiously had a choice to make I knew ether I could lose my life here or later.

"H-Hello…"

"Hey Natsuki I was wondering are you at work?"

"No I'm not I partied little too hard so the boss gave me a vacation he said that it was time." I could feel the lies swiftly be told out of my mouth as if something was pulling me closer towards the danger closer towards my death.

_**Chapter XVIII**_

_**Dishonor **_

"Well I want you to be careful Natsuki."

"Why what's going on," heard myself ask.

"Friday someone shot at your father's grave I don't know if it's a rival gang or someone looking for something. All I know is that this person is skilled. I want you to watch out and you remember where we live and my number you know I'll come right away."

"I know detective Midori thank you."

"Take care Natsuki…"

"You too and catch whoever is behind the graveyard shooting." I looked with venom at Shizuru who was now in black slacks with matching socks and button down shirt with red loosened tie. Knowing that she looked deliriously sexy as well as annoying I hung up the phone.

"Why didn't you tell her, where we are at?" Felt myself blush, as something in me knew the answer deeply towards the question that Shizuru was asking I pushed it down.

"I didn't know the location you guys had me blind folded."

"Is that so I mean you could have easily told her that you were somewhere by the ocean. From that description alone they could have found us so why didn't you say anything?"

"Drop it ok Shizuru." I could feel my anger boiling over.

"Why are you protecting me," asked Shizuru with hopeful eyes. With my anger evident, I gritted my teeth making my death glare stand out ten time's worse I spoke.

"No I'm not protecting you as far as I'm concerned your dead meat to me. I didn't tell them because after the incident I stayed with detective Midori and her wife until I was old enough to be on my own. I don't want her involved or dead behind you or anyone for that matter! So before you think it's about you Shizuru think again you can rot with all the fishes for all I care."

Looking at her cool demeanor, I knew that I haven't pushed any buttons, but I knew the anger felt so good to release.

"So what's going to happen when the week is over, and she expects you at work? What will you do then?" Wanting everything to be over as quick as possible I changed the subject.

"Where is the shower? I need my clothes as well."

"It is the second room towards your left, your bag is on its way after we will eat and we will be on the road." Looking back towards the woman who was down stairs I looked ridiculously at the woman.

"If you need reminding my mother does not play lightly on her time limits. If we drive we can make it towards the yard where that storage is before dark. That is if anyone has gotten to it yet."

"How are we going to do that I don't even have a fucking key and what the hell are we looking for?"

"I'm sure you will know when you see it's three in the afternoon now as well as I have a plan. I feel like we can reach Kento area in under an hour so please hurry."

"Fine…"

* * *

_**AN: Well that's it for me well I don't know I might write the next chapter tonight but I won't post it.**_

_**Preview: **_"Ishin Kuga, tell me what do you know about him?"

_**Zero**_


	7. Lux Aterna Part 1

_**AN: No AN**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime **_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_THINKING"_

"_**P.O.V of Natsuki or Shizuru or another character I'll label it until I learn how to write the proper format for self-narrative stories."**_

* * *

_**Chapter XIX**_

_**Secret and Tactful**_

* * *

With the drive taking forever, I knew that Shizuru became nervous for herself, but what worried me was her concern for me. Shaking at the thought of Shizuru being concerned about anyone, but herself I knew her words from earlier were fake.

"So this place your organization knows about it right?"

"Apparently my mother knows about it, but I'm not surprised that she would let you and I do the dirty work." Looking at Shizuru I gulped hoping that I would not have to take the life of a person. Looking with my worried emeralds, I looked towards the driving Shizuru who looked confidant in her approach.

"If your worrying about killing you don't have to worry about that this is official business and this is where stealth comes in." Glancing at the small black wallet that was tossed at me I looked to see that it was a bureau badge containing Shizuru's name as well as a fake name.

"So you're going to use the bureau of investigative services to get them to break the lock on the door. Seems smart besides killing everyone in the building at least you have thought this out."

"That is normally how I handle things, but with this we are going to need time to search this bunker. I'm just hoping that Reito and his gang haven't gotten to it as well as the cops."

"So what do you plan on doing if we get caught?"

"I plan on killing them all," spoke Shizuru in a steel cold voice.

"That's impossible you can't take on that much fire power from the police as well as yakuza." I heard myself speak and I was disgusted with every word that I spoke. Knowing that Shizuru was one not to get mad at me it made me wonder what would it take for her to really snap.

"My dear Natsuki you should know your girlfriend better than that," said Shizuru with a smile.

"You're not my girlfriend and I thought I knew you but that blew up in my face big time."

"Kannin na, for not telling you Natsuki."

"Words are cheap Shizuru."

"Well then how about actions marry me like we said in high school and I'll protect you and care for you with my actions."

"No way after this I'm going back to my life and it seems like I'm going to have to look for another job since I'm taking a leave of absence."

Soon the car remained in silence as Shizuru swallowed the rejection that I delivered towards her heart. Looking at her face as she looked directly towards the road I was reminded of our first time and the time that Shizuru proposed.

_**Chapter XX**_

_**Secret **_

_**Seven years ago**_

"_S-Shizuru, are you sure that your mother isn't here?"_

"_Ara is Natsuki worried or do you rather we go to a love hotel?"_

"_N-No it's just that I'm not use to the house being this quite."_

"_That's good I want it quite for now because I want to make you scream." Licking her lips Shizuru looked at blue-haired girl as if she were prey and all for the taking. For months, both Shizuru and Natsuki had talked about their plans until early morning making the blue-haired girl sleepy the next day._

_With Shizuru's warm lips on Natsuki's, the blue-haired girl felt her pussy tighten and flex for the first time. Knowing that this was both there first time, she wanted Shizuru to break her hymen and test her limits Natsuki deepened the kiss more._

_Falling on to the wide queen sized bed the two released there selves form the kiss. "A-Ara do you think that we should remove our clothes?"_

_Nodding her head rapidly Natsuki licked her lips as she lifted herself up to take off her top uniform. Along with Shizuru who looked, as if she were a lion in heat at her lover before her Natsuki looked graciously towards the side focusing on the floor to avoid embarrassment._

"_D-Don't you want to take off your clothes too?"_

"_Ara…I'm sorry Natsuki." Removing her shirt she watched and Natsuki nervously undid her clothing as well. Facing each other they were both bare Shizuru looked at amazement as she looked at Natsuki small yet ample figure. Feeling her tawny-curls grow damp with excitement she licked her lips slowly as she remembered that this was her first time as well as Natsuki's._

_Walking up slowly and reaching her hand out Shizuru bit her lip as she looked towards the blue-haired girl. "You look beautiful Natsuki," spoke Shizuru finally touching her lovers arm._

"_T-Thank you…"_

_Walking towards the bed hand and hand the two settled there selves in the embrace of the covers below them. Once under the red-jewels were on top of emerald with Shizuru on top she looked deeply into her lovers eyes before speaking._

"_Natsuki m-marry me…"_

"_W-What…"_

"_I said marry me…I can take care of you I really can…"_

"_H-How can we do this we are teenagers and your mom as well as my father…w-what will they say?"_

"_They will say nothing I need you Natsuki I really do…it…gets lonely it really does and I-I…don't want to be alone if you're here with me so…please marry me."_

_Knowing that all her hopes and dreams of love rested within Shizuru's pleading eyes Natsuki looked as she bit her lip and nodded. Not knowing if Shizuru's promise were true she knew somewhere in her heart the tawny-haired woman was not lying._

_Watching her lover roll over from her body losing the warmth that she so desperately needed from Shizuru she looked as she wondered what her lover was doing. Taking out a dog tag like necklace, she spotted a five-carrot engagement ring she looked as it hung from a pair of dog tags. Knowing what it meant to the tawny-haired teenager, she knew that she was serious._

"_Shizuru…is that…"_

"_Yes I want you to have it I trust you with it and I know that he would like you too if he were alive today."_

_Taking the necklace Shizuru wrapped it around her lovers wrist, knowing what Shizuru's heart was where she wanted to be Natsuki kissed her new wife-to-be with a new passion._

_**Present Day…**_

I looked out the window as the past seeped out like a cancerous wound, knowing that I promised something so simple still had meaning…a goal. Suiting up as if it were my last time, I looked towards Natsuki as she grabbed something through the cloth that rested on her chest. Knowing what it was I earnestly looked down. A spark of hope existed for me as I hoped for the sake of my own heart.

"It's almost time for us to go." As I put my blue investigator hat on as well as fake badge around my neck over my bullet proof-vest I glanced to Natsuki once again. Nevertheless, with my matching blue windbreaker over the vest checking in the mirror and making sure my appearance was clean I took a deep breath. I looked to see the nervousness that Natsuki contained and I smiled reassuring everything will be all right.

"Ok let's go…"

_**Chapter XXI**_

_**Tactful **_

Walking down the streets I thought about my leads towards this case knowing that something different existed I was lead towards china-town. Looking at Yamada I spoke wondering what my partner had up his sleeve.

"Where are we going and what are we doing here?"

"Well I was thinking of what you said about Ishin's death and I remembered a man that my grandfather use to play chess with all the time."

"Oh ok…what's that have to do with the case?"

"Well boss it has a lot to do with the case. This man my grandfather use to play chess with he was an ex-Triad. My grandfather saved him from that life when he wanted to get out."

"So what's this man like?"

"Well old Gin well he's cool he knows about all of those creepy rituals that these gangs do."

"Interesting is that how you been finding your men all these years and why you have so much Intel?"

"Yeah but a lot of that is pure luck." Looking at him as he led me to the small metal door in the back way of the alley. I thought of my wife as well as Natsuki, the goal to protect them was on that line and I knew there was no going back. From the time I took those files I knew there was no going back only forward only protecting.

"Yamada I'm going to say this and only this." Watching him look at me, I knew a child-like innocence remained in his eyes I hated to be the one to dash his dreams but I knew it had to be done.

"On this case there is no such thing as luck just skill and when all "luck" runs out you only have skill."

"R-Right boss I'm sorry I forgot."

"No you're alright now I'm going to let you handle this one; it was your skill and knowledge that got us a lead as well as a little luck." Winking at him, I saw his child-like blush appear I knew that in my heart as hard as I tried to be I always turned into a soft mush. I knew I was like that and Natsuki Kuga as well as my wife was proof of my heart that could not turn into stone.

Walking in the old apartment I glanced to see clothes hanging from there pins on thin lines. The place was riddled with trash typical of an older man with no one to care. After what seemed like a travel through hanging clothes, I finally gained access to the older man. Looking at his frail body a scar appeared towards his left eye as he looked towards Yamada and my direction. A smile appeared on his face as he saw my partner.

"Hey Gin," I heard my partner say.

"Hey Yamada and who is this lovely lady here?"

"My name is Midori." Choosing not to give my last name or rank, I knew I did not want to scare the older man into paranoid thoughts.

"Have a seat and I'll pour us something to drink vodka right?"

"Well say yes to that seat and no to the drink," spoke Yamada. Taking a seat at the low Japanese styled table that rested on the floor I stared at the surroundings. The older man gave a smile that came towards his face but as soon as it came it disappeared into a serious look. This internally fooled me as I could tell this man had seen as well as done a lot more than what Yamada or I knew.

"So you're here on business."

"Yeah I am my boss would like you to answer some questions if you don't mind."

"Sure…" Taking a picture from my coat pocket of the murder scene as well as a picture from before the murder I placed it on the desk.

"Ishin Kuga, tell me what do you know about him?" I watched Gin light his cigarette then I saw him take a drag, looking into the dazed look that trespassed in his eyes I knew that he knew something.

"I know that it was a tragedy, but he committed the ultimate sin and as of right now the ultimate price is being paid for it."

* * *

_**AN: No AN**_

_**Preview: **__"Kennedy, Martin Luther King Jr. Lincoln, Franz Ferdinand what do all of these men have in common?"_

_**Zero**_


End file.
